One Reason
by saxwarrior
Summary: Submitted for Round 9 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Wimbourne Wasps, Chaser 1. AU- Harry dies in the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore and the staff attend a hearing to determine the future of Hogwarts.


Round 9 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition: A.U.: Harry dies in the Chamber of Secrets

Additional Prompt: He's too quiet these days

One Reason

It was late in the morning on a hot July day. Harry Potter had been dead for two weeks. That morning, Albus Dumbledore hadn't gone to breakfast. He was much too nervous. He stayed in his office, wordlessly stroking Fawkes's tail feathers. He should have been thinking about the hearing before the Ministry- it was very soon, and Minerva and Severus should be joining him shortly. Instead, he thought back to the end of year feast.

The school was in mourning, rather than celebration. Everyone had been so excited that the Mandrake drought had taken affect, and those who had been petrified were awake and lively once more. Then, Ginny Weasley had been taken, and the governors insisted Dumbledore return to the school. Her mother and father had met with Dumbledore in the early hours of the morning when who but Ginny Weasley had arrived through the doors, led by Fawkes the phoenix and accompanied by a very confused Professor Lockhart. There had been an initial cry of joy from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but they soon saw the tears streaking down Ginny Weasley's face. Minerva and her parents consoled her while Fawkes had led Dumbledore down the way they had come. Dumbledore haduncovered the chamber and upon descending, saw a sight seared into his mind forever.

Ron Weasley bawling, inconsolably clinging to the poisoned and bloodied body of Harry Potter.

The end of year feast was marked with black Hogwarts banners to mourn Harry's passing. Dumbledore had spoken to his character, strength and love. Dumbledore did everything in his power to keep from hexing Draco Malfoy, who wasn't trying to hide how bored he was. Dumbledore could still see the smug look on that wretched face...

Dumbledore's thoughts were interrupted from a knock on the door.

He cleared his throat and called "Enter."

There was the slightest hesitation before the door opened. "Excuse me, professor." It was Severus with Minerva. "We weren't sure if we heard you."

"Forgive me," muttered Dumbledore. "Perhaps I wasn't loud enough."

The two teachers stood by awkwardly as Dumbledore rose from his chair and retrieved some pieces of parchment.

Minerva watched Dumbledore warily. "Are those your notes for the Ministry?"

Dumbledore nodded without looking up at her. He waited for one of them to say something like, "That's not a lot." Neither did, and Dumbledore wondered if he wanted them to.

"Shall we go, then?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore nodded once more. He waved his hand and his fireplace lit up with flame. Dumbledore cast floo powder into it and said loudly, "Ministry of Magic."

These was the slightest delay when he saw Severus and Minerva exchange a look. As he whizzed away, he actually heard Minerva's voice echoing in the fireplaces, "He's too quiet these days."

As he whirled from fireplace to fireplace, Dumbledore thought about Minerva's words. They were true enough, he supposed. The students had all gone home and most of the staff were on holiday. He didn't go to meals much anymore, at least not during the daytime.

The whirling stopped and Dumbledore stepped out into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He waited a moment for Minerva and Severus, and once they arrived they continued.

"You'll have to stop by security," said Dumbledore. "I'll wait for you."

He dropped into a seat near the Fountain of Magical Brethren, watching the water pour out over the statues. Minerva and Severus lingered at his side for an instant, before they pair of them went to submit their wands.

Dumbledore tore his gaze away from the Fountain and looked down at the sheafs of parchment for his talking points. _Hogwarts should stay open because the threat has been eliminated._

He flipped that card to the back, scoffing. _Hogwarts should stay open because of the rich history and tradition it offers the magical community._

Dumbledore could imagine the "rich history" the wizards at the hearing would be thinking of. Harry was the sixty-eighth student to die in the school's history. Other magical schools across the world happily boasted of zero deaths. There was something about Hogwarts that Dumbledore couldn't deny. Sometimes, it was an incredibly dangerous place.

Minerva and Severus returned with identification badges and their wands examined. Dumbledore rose wordlessly and led them on.

They took the lift to the courtrooms and found their room.

"Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape," said Mafalda Hopkirk. Dumbledore recognized her voice. "Do come in."

The hearing was being attended by Mafalda and eleven other Ministry officials. The Minister of Magic was noticeably absent. Cornelius never did like to dirty his hands in what could be politically damaging.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a table with three straight-backed chairs appeared in the middle of the room and the three professors took their seats.

"As you all know," said Mafalda, "this hearing is to determine whether or not the Ministry of Magic will close Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The death of another student has led to claims that the school fails to provide ample safety precautions for their students."

Mafalda cleared her throat. "Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of the school, has vouched for the school's integrity. Professor Dumbledore. Can you argue why Hogwarts should not be closed?"

Dumbledore scooted his chair out from under the table, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent room. Dumbledore straightened his glasses with shaking hands. Minerva and Severus watched him with concern.

"Madam Hopkirk," began Dumbledore. "Members of this hearing," he said, looking to the other gathered officials. He looked down at his notes. His arguments seemed even feebler than before.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mafalda repeated, "Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore looked up, his eyes watering slightly.

"I have nothing to share."

Minerva's jaw dropped. Dumbledore sat back in his seat and brought a hand to his forehead. Never before had he looked so defeated.

Mafalda looked to her colleagues, and then back at Professor Dumbledore. She cleared her throat. "Very well. This council sees no other alternative than to shut down Hogwarts school."

"Wait!"

The exclamation surprised everyone, even Severus who'd said it. It was a heavy moment, Severus standing up alone as Dumbledore and Minerva both looked on with apprehension and curiosity. "If the members of this hearing will allow it," he said, "I'd like to argue the case for Hogwarts."

Mafalda looked to her colleagues again, but none of them spoke up. "Hearing no objection," she said, "I will permit it. Professor Snape, is that correct?"

"Yes," said Severus.

"When I turned eleven, I received my acceptance letter," he began. "It was the turning point of my life. I was raised in a Muggle home on Spinner's End by an abusive father and a mother powerless to stop him.

"Hogwarts allowed me an escape. It was the place where I could become someone... someone important. Someone who mattered. Someone people cared about. When I arrived, there was so much... potential for what my life could become. I felt truly hopeful."

Severus was speaking louder now, with real conviction. Minerva and Dumbledore had never heard anything like it.

"A lot happened in my seven years there," he said. "I made good friends and bad friends. I learned so much about the arts and sciences of magic. I made mistakes." His voice caught. "I fell in love. And, yes, there was one incident when the actions of other students put my life in danger."

Severus cast a quick apologetic look at Dumbledore. The incident with Black, Potter, and Lupin had been kept very quiet for all their sakes.

"I made so many mistakes back then, but I wouldn't take any of it back," said Severus. "Hogwarts made me the man I am today, and for once in my life I'm proud of who I am."

There was a silent pause in the room as the Ministry officials digested what Severus had said. They seemed to expect more.

So Severus concluded, "Harry Potter gave his life to save his classmates. I think he was proud of the man Hogwarts made him, too. Thank you."

As Severus took his seat, every face in the room couldn't help but smile, Mafalda especially. "Those in favor of closing Hogwarts school?" she asked.

Not a single person rose their hand.

"That's that decided, then," said Mafalda. "Hogwarts will re-open on September first as usual."

Minerva cried for joy and clapped her hands. Dumbledore turned to Severus with a wide smile. "How did you know what to say?"

Severus managed a weak, if somewhat awkward, smile. "There will always be reasons to shut down the school," he said. "We just need to remember any student's one reason to keep the school open outweighs every last one of them."


End file.
